


Мандарин

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Чье-то детство.
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мандарин

Вслушиваясь в топот острых каблуков, он понимает, что Она сегодня «не в настроении». Еще бы — целое событие! Праздник! Разве можно радоваться по этому поводу... Вечером лучше бы ему не попадаться Ей на глаза.

— Ну что, все готовы? На раз-два-три: «С Днем Рожденья!».

Вразнобой все пытаются повторить заезженную фразу. Получается паршиво. Херово, если уж совсем честно, но в его возрасте использовать такие слова — дурной тон и признак распущенности.

Острые шпильки впиваются в голову: звяк-цвонь-бум. Снова «плохой день»? Она говорит, что он поймет, когда повзрослеет, как она «натерпелась».

Верится с трудом. Когда он повзрослеет (дожить бы еще), ему меньше всего будет интересно, почему она звякала и цвонькала своей до тошноты громкой обувью.

Он придумает что-нибудь, чтобы не слушать этих звуков и не думать, каким ему лучше быть сегодня: милым улыбающимся задирой, тихим заучкой, правильным юным джентльменом... Что бы ни пришло в ее «премиленькую», как говорят другие взрослые, головку с залитой специальными средствами волосами — оказывается, он не угадал. В этой игре, правила которой известны только Ей одной, он каждый раз проигрывает.

«Останешься без сладкого».

«Никакого ужина!»

«Скажи спасибо, что здесь тебя вообще кормят!»

«Неблагодарная свинья, немедленно извинись!»

На Рождество он загадывает сначала конфеты и новые штаны, а потом снова и снова... «чтоб не за что было извиняться».

Но Санта, кем бы ни был этот фантастический говнюк, выполняет совсем другие желания. Старые носки — это еще цветочки... На самое отвратительное Рождество Санта подарил ему «хорошее настроение». Такого паршивого хорошего настроения у него не было никогда в жизни. Лучше бы всыпали как следует — после этого можно хотя бы не делать вид, как ты рад происходящему.

Однажды, просто ради шутки, на Рождество он загадывает: «Пусть эта скотина Тоби сдохнет».

И скотина Тоби, как по волшебству, подхватывает простуду, которая перетекает в лихорадку, а дальше ему никто не говорит. Объясняют, что «очень жаль молодого человека, он мог стать великим».

Черта с два он мог. Черта с два! Все, что он мог — перестать вести себя, как скотина. И он перестал.

Но подхваченное Сантой желание не дает покоя целый год. Неужели так можно... любого? Что, если на Рождество загадать, чтобы Она умерла?

Не слушать больше цокот каблуков, не вслушиваться в темп, не пытаться угадать, какой ты нужен сегодня.

— Дорогой Санта! — громко диктует Она, нависая над столом. — А теперь напишите свое самое заветное желание.

Он так хочет написать «чтоб ты сдохла», но вдруг и правда... вдруг он откроет глаза на следующее утро, а вместо нее холодное тело? А что, если другая, Следующая, будет еще хуже? Куда его отдадут после такого?

Может... мандарин? Да, мандарин будет очень кстати. Скромно, как раз то, что нужно для настроения «цок-цок-звоньк». Ей понравится.

Он тщательно выводит длинное: «мандарин». Без ошибок.

Может нарисовать ей, чтоб поняла с первого раза? Чтоб не решила, что он жадный.

Нет — глупости. Она все понимает. Нет никакого Санта Клауса, есть только Она, и Она решает, каким будет его следующий год. Захочет — его отдадут в приют для трудных подростков. Там все будут как Тоби, а может еще хуже. Это клеймо почище сироты. После такого можно даже не мечтать ни о чем, кроме мандаринов.

Вечером сочельника, пока остальные поют гимны, он сидит в уголке и думает про мандарин. Хоть это можно? Пусть не новые штаны, не велосипед, не солдатика... Пусть хоть чертов мандарин. Сложно ей, что ли?

Он находит мандарин под подушкой. Без обертки, без открытки (даже подержанной, потому что на новую для такого, как он, «никто не будет тратиться»). Мандарин лежит под подушкой теплый, как будто его положили туда только что.

— Спасибо! — говорит он, когда она («цок-звоньк-бум» — лучше не поднимать головы) приветствует его рождественским утром.

— За что вы говорите спасибо, молодой человек? Неужели Санта Клаус подарил вам вежливость?

— Так вот же, — растерянно говорит он, вытягивая мандарин.

Она выхватывает его и прячет в карман. Хвать, и оранжевая шкурка с волшебным запахом исчезает.

— Так ты еще и вор? Марш в свою комнату! Живо! Никакого ужина! Никакого обеда!

Голодный, обиженный на Санту-воришку, он сидит под одеялом, принюхиваясь к запаху, который остался на руках.

Ему хочется еще разок поднять подушку, но он боится, что не увидит там нового мандарина. Пока он сидит под одеялом в своей комнате, скотина Тоби жив. Пока он сидит под одеялом, у него может быть мандарин. Пока он не высовывается, все возможно.

— Когда я вырасту, ты сама будешь сидеть под одеялом, — мстительно думает он и так, чтобы никто, даже он сам, не заметил, вытирает слезы.


End file.
